After the night, behind closed doors
by Skitzophernia
Summary: After being dragged to a ball, Otonashi can't help but stare at his lover as his eyes were glazed with heat. This is a GIFT TO PEOPLE WHO READ FAUX FRUITION, since I can't update that story a lot since school is tiring. PWP & Vampires! Otonashi x Naoi


So guys, enjoy this smut (PWP) for now! *throws the fanfiction at you*

Naoi: Degenerative commoner!

Skitzo: If I'm such a degenerate than why would I be writing an Otonashi x Naoi fic for you, _oh Otonashi-sama~_.

Naoi: ….

Otonashi: Heh, *nervous laughter*.

Summary of smut: After being dragged to a ball, Otonashi can't help but stare at his lover as his eyes were glazed with heat. This is a gift to the people who read Faux Fruition, since I can't update that story a lot since school is tiring.

Song: A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me" by Fall Out Boy.

**BOTH OF THEM ARE VAMPIRES! **Might be OOC but it's only a 13 episode anime *low blow*

After the night, behind closed doors.

"Fuck," Otonashi panted as they ran through the garden in the eerie mansion.

There was a ball going on and as Naoi's lover and mate he was coerced to come, basically. Naoi laughed as he tugged on Otonashi's jacket to bring him down to eye level with himself as he smashed their lips together. Otonashi's hands were in his pocket as he bent down to kiss his lover furiously with passion. Naoi moaned into the kiss and intertwined his fingers with the red hair of his lover's.

They pulled away and smiled to each other, showing off their perfect fangs as Naoi's disturbingly yellow eyes slowly faded into crimson.

"Aren't you glad you chose me over that low-life blue-haired commoner," Naoi grinned and wrapped his arms around Otonashi's pale neck.

"That was low," Otonashi leaned into Naoi's neck inhaling his precious mate's natural and husky scent," even for you."

Naoi's eyes narrowed and scoffed," Even for me? We all know he was just _using_ you, koi."

Otonashi frowned against his green-haired lovers neck and gave it a slow lick," Now we all have happy endings, I can't wait to get off this horrid property and have your delectable form a silver platter; such a shame knowing that you'd get off from such a _masochistic _situation."

Naoi blushed but his long bangs hid it, plus his mate wouldn't get off of his neck. "Sometimes I just wonder if you just want me for my blood and or body, _babe_," as he said babe he tugged roughly on Otonashi's hair.

Otonashi just chuckled; he removed his face from his mate's neck and stared into crimson eyes. Otonashi's eyes turning crimson with a glint of excitement in them, because he was now _in the mood_, as he wrapped an arm around his lover's waist.

They let go of their embrace as they heard rusting from the bushes.

"Out now, in plain sight," Naoi's eyes flickered dangerously as he was ready to use his hypnosis skills any moment.

***Naoi's POV* **

Yui popped out of the bushes. I cursed under my breath, she was pregnant again! She and Hinata have 7 kids, it's like they're trying to feed the world with them; and here I thought Otonashi and I had too much sex.

"What's up, nerds," she cackled. I narrowed my eyes in disgust, can't she leave us alone?

Otonashi laughed, trying to set the mood so the tension wasn't thick between us, of course since it was like him to do that. I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him against me, somewhat possessively.

Honestly, how can you trust that wench when she broke Otonashi's heart by stealing Hinata from him? But I could care less since she helped me complete my plan, I grinned devilishly and I'm guessing Otonashi saw it since he gave me a look.

"So, where's your sugar daddy," I hissed. Her magenta eyes looked into my crimson eyes as I gave her a look of ennui.

She rubbed at her belly; I'm guessing she did that somewhat not on purpose. Don't all pregnant women do that?

"_Hinata_ is at home watching the kids," she replied somewhat in a hissing tone, hah, like THAT could scare me.

"So are you having a boy or an abortion," I added to push her off the edge more.

She frowned in annoyance.

Well, one point for myself and zero for the commoner. I cackled on the inside, Otonashi rubbed his eyes as he brought his left hand under my chin and make me look up at him. Ignoring that wench for now I looked backed into his now crimson irises.

"Mhm, can you be quiet now," he purred.

Doing it on purpose I replied oh so loudly," I thought you didn't like me being quiet in _bed_." Otonashi blushed and turned his head away from mine, dropping his left hand to his side in the process which the corners of my mouth twitched downward at that.

He turned his head to look at Yui and he apologized. Damnit, don't apologize to that damn commoner, I screamed on the inside.

She laughed, but I could see through her mask, she was clearly pissed," Well, I have to go, bye gay boys."

I frowned, her mate harbored sexual feelings for a male for a while, was that supposed to be an insult; I don't get it.

Otonashi shoved me into the wall, my chest hitting the brick surface.

"Damnit Naoi," I heard him curse under his breath. I grinned, of course. I loved it when he got upset.

"Stop being such a fucking tease, I love it when you're all pissed and possessive," huh, I guess I got that part wrong; he seems to like it when I act like that.

"I'm not one for intercourse in public so may we please go home, Otonashi-sama," I said coyly.

"Let me go," I hit his back as he suddenly hauled me over his shoulder.

"The man has to bring home the bread," he teased. I smiled, I won this round.

* * *

**_*_3rd Person POV* **

"Coul- Could you wait," Naoi said as he was attacked by a now horny vampire called Otonashi. Naoi was unlocking the door to their small house.

"Fuck," Naoi gritted his teeth and pursed his lips to suppress a moan as Otonashi wrapped a hand around his waist and then grabbed his package from behind him. "Right foot red," Naoi said as he turned around and kicked his lover in the knee.

Otonashi chuckled, holding his pain in as Naoi looked down at him as Otonashi was clutching his knee as he was on the ground.

"Let me open the door, stop distracting me," Naoi said somewhat coldly. Otonashi just grinned as he had a nice view of his mate's ass as Naoi bent down to retrieve the keys he dropped on accident.

"I don't mind now, I can wait," he said and Naoi gave him a thumbs up.

Naoi grinned as he opened the door finally and extended his hand to his mate. "Come on," he purred and Otonashi let himself be pulled up.

"Let's fuck?"

Naoi rolled his yellow eyes at his lover's bluntness.

But it was still sincere to him, even though his lover could be an ass.

But still, Naoi will always be his number one fan.

Naoi moaned as Otonashi kissed him hard and palmed him.

"Mhm," he moaned again as his fingers found their way to the red locks.

And suddenly, the clothes were gone. All of them, including his own, and then his lover was now currently above him, hands to either side of his ribs, knees between his legs, eyes glowing, hungry... Their arms wrapped around each other, lips pressing together, then their whole bodies, merging, writhing, and Otonashi's member ground against the green-haired deviant, the friction making Naoi moan and Otonashi almost _scream_.

Then he realized how much he was losing control, and fought to regain it; but the lust was a powerful shroud over his body. He kissed Naoi again, passionately, tongue poised to strike if his mate opened his mouth as a second for so much. And that failed when Naoi forced _his_ tongue in to _Otonashi's_mouth, beginning a delicate, elaborate, beautiful dance of tongues as their own emotions swirled in their own bodies and even some emotions managed to intertwine.

And then that haze was deepened because they started moving, bucking gently together, without much skill or thought, but it felt exhilarating, and Naoi wrapped his legs around Otonashi's waist, causing him to make a noise that sounded a little like whore moaning in the back alley way. The dominating male felt that he couldn't take much more of this, he unwrapped the green-haired black sheep's legs from his waist, nipped his neck a few times, being careful not to mark his pale, unblemished skin, before moving down...

He licked at his lover's nipples, sucking and biting a little, making his mate squirm, and then down to his cock, licking the tip. Naoi panted heavily and gave out a slight purr that he would not admit doing after their love making if Otonashi brought it up to tease him. And then taking his mate's cock, the whole thing in his mouth

"Otonashi," Naoi moaned loudly as his grip in his lover's hair tightened causing his lover to moan.

He sucked Naoi, tasting him, licking up and down, and brushing his teeth against the boy's sensitive skin ever-so-gently. As if he wanted to map out his lover's organ, and he wanted to make sure that Naoi knew he was his. This went on for a few minutes, with many sucking noises and a certain amount of moaning, until Naoi reached down and grabbed Otonashi's hair, pulling him off, teeth gritted and eyes screwed shut in an effort not to cum.

The red-headed vampire saw this, and while he was rather enjoying the hair-pulling, decided to move things along. He lifted a hand to Naoi's delicious mouth, pushing his jaw down and slipping three fingers between his small lips. The dark-green haired vampire seemed to get the idea, because he sucked on the red-haired man's fingers until they were soaked, and the dominating male dragged his nails down Naoi's unblemished back, leaving three trails of saliva and slightly prickling skin.

The long and skinny fingers reached Naoi's entrance, and one pushed inside. The vampire wriggled and moaned up against the fingers that had entered him, and the sensation was encasing his body in heat. Otonashi chuckled as he noticed Naoi's somewhat whorish behavior added another finger and started moving, stretching his lover's entrance out, and fast since he couldn't wait to be inside the tight heat. Naoi was breathing heavily in jagged and uneven inhales and exhales, mind going fuzzy from the pleasure and slight plain, although there was currently more of the former. Otonashi grinned as he pushed the third finger inside, and the vampire bottoming moaned in a combination of pleasure and pain, his hips buckling up against his lover's hand.

"You look like such a dirty whore, what if all those so called commoners saw you now, begging to be filled up to the brim by my cock like some fifty-cent whore," Otonashi breathed into his ear.

Naoi moaned louder, Otonashi knew he enjoyed dirty talk.

His mate remembered he was meant to be aiming for something, and soon found it, making Naoi gasp as his head shot back and his vision blurred from the pleasure he was experiencing, he felt happiness as he was filled by his lover, even if it was only his fingers. He continued preparing his delicious and tasty lover for a few moments, teasing lightly over his prostate, before removing his fingers. But the green-haired vampire hadn't any time to complain, as he felt his lover's member push against his entrance, just a little, and he smiled and then pulled his lover into a kiss.

Otonashi groaned as he pushed himself inside Naoi, and it was as if his whole body was encased in a tight, suffocating heat, for he could hardly breathe, and felt a little feverish. They lay like that for a few moments, basking in happiness as they were connected and making love. It also gave Otonashi some time to regain the power of coherent thought. Then Otonashi started moving, crimson eyes now darker with desire, trying not to make a noise.

Naoi was beyond caring what he sounded like, whimpering, moaning, and crying out in pleasure whenever his beloved hit his prostate. Then he wrapped himself around his mate, grabbing the end of the tie before flipping it on to Otonashi's back and tugging hard, making him choke and moan.

Who said there couldn't be some kinky shit involved in the act of intercourse? Otonashi smiled at Naoi.

"Harder..." he mumbled, hardly able to think, and Naoi replied with a slight grin, "You too". The vampire who was topping pulled back as far as he could, and slammed in fast and hard, making his lover yell "OTONASHI!" and nearly strangle him with the tie, gripping, writhing, and Otonashi was moaning, "Ah fuck, Naoi. You feel so good. And you're also just so fucking _tight_ even after we've had sex so much...Ah!" as he was almost crushed by Naoi.

They were both on the verge of coming, and then they were both past the verge, Otonashi filling Naoi, shouting "FUCK!", which was a fairly accurate description since that's what they were currently doing without shyness, Naoi coating both Otonashi and himself. They collapsed there, shaking and panting, for a few minutes, and then Otonashi pulled out of his lover, grinning cheekily as he noticed some of his cum spilling on the bed from his lover's insides. He got up and started running a bath in their lovely house. Then he picked up the clothes which had been strewn around the room and put them in the laundry bin to clean them later, deposited the sleepy Naoi in the tub, and cleaned them both up.

Both of them grinned as they were starting to come off of their sex-high.

Enjoyed the porn? Heuheuhee.

*Evil laughter ensues*


End file.
